Degrees
by littleredragtop
Summary: After graduating university Bella goes home to Forks for the summer. She meets someone who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is set after Bella graduates from university. She comes home to forks for the summer and meets someone who'll change her life forever.

Chapter One

Pullman, Washington had only two things that would ever interest Bella Swan. The first thing was the Washington State University she'd just earned her degree from and the second was the bus depot that would take her back to her beloved Forks. After a few hours on a strangely empty bus she could see her Charlie's police cruiser waiting at the depot. Bella had told him she could get her own ride but like most single fathers, he was over protective of his only daughter.

Bella waited patiently at the end of the bus and let the other four passengers exit ahead of her before she finally stumbled out into the parking lot.

"Whoa! Easy Bells, you're gonna hurt yourself. Are you awake?" Charlie asked while simultaneously grabbing her bag with one hand and hugging her with the other.

"Hey Dad, yeah I'm fine." Bella said hugging her father back. "Uhm where's your uniform?" She asked.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "I have some bad news, Bells. I've been called up to Seattle to testify in a major court case. I was one of the arresting officers. Stupid trial is going to take weeks." He added shaking his head.

Bella sighed. "How long to you have to be gone?

"Hopefully no more than a few days." Charlie said.

"Well that's not so bad. Actually, I'd like the alone time. I can kind of get to catch up and stuff ya know?" Bella tried to hide her disappointment.

Charlie had less than two hours to get Bella settled in before he was to meet his carpool up to Seattle. He apologized repeatedly and left her standing in the kitchen with her bags and a totally free afternoon on her hands. After an hour of checking out the house and storing her stuff in the little closet Bella was out of things to do and decided to use Charlie's truck to wander around town.

Nothing much really seemed to have changed since she'd been gone. Mostly little things like new stop lights or renovated store fronts. It was comforting to her, oddly enough. Soon Bella found herself heading out of town and down some old familiar back roads. What she really wanted to see the most was the shore of her favorite lake. She parked the truck in the empty parking lot and wandered down to the waters edge where she found that same old rock and perched on it easily. Bella stared out at the water so long she lost track of time and was brought out her trance by a strange voice.

"Excuse me?!? Excuse me?? Is that your pick up in the parking lot?" The voice was strangely hypnotic to Bella and when she turned to see who was talking she slipped off her perch and landed flat on her ass.

"Dammit!" Bella said under her breath.

"Hehe are you okay?" The womans voice was behind Bella now.

Bella was embarrassed, "Uh yeah, happens all the time with me."

"Well if that's your pick up the lights have been left on." The woman said while offering Bella her hand.

Bella looked up and what she saw stole the very breath right out of her chest. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen in her life. She had long flowing blonde hair that was shaping her face perfectly. Her eyes were such a light shade of brown Bella could have sworn they were almost yellow. The blonde hair fell on feminine shoulders that lead down to long thin marble arms. At the end of one of those arms was her still out reached hand.

"Here, let's get you out of sand, shall we?" She said while motioning again for Bella to take her hand again.

Bella grabbed the womans hand and was pulled to her feet with what looked to be the least amount of effort on the blondes part.

"I'm Rosalie, by the way." The blonde stated. "So is that your pick up or not?" She asked looking quite impatient.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry I'm Bella and I just got back into town and must have lost track of time. I just haven't seen the lake in so long and…" Bella stammered away.

"Right. Let's save the life story for the second date, okay?" Rosalie said while shifting her weight and placing her hand on her hip.

"Sorry." Bella offered.

"Uh huh. Let's go check the battery so we can get out of here." Rosalie said and turned to walk back up to the parking lot.

Bella couldn't help but notice how Rosalie carried herself. It was like poetry in motion. She walked without hardly touching the ground. Bella wondered how long Rosalie had been out here on the beach because when they'd touched hands Rosalies were so cold, like she'd been out in the water but she was dry as a bone.

Once they got up to the truck it was obvious that the truck battery was dead. The lights were on but faded to only a sliver of light.

"Shit!" Bella yelled. "I swear I have the worst fucking luck!!"

"Leaving the lights on isn't bad luck, it's bad management." Rosalie said smugly.

Rosalie was regretting offering her help now. She didn't think her one good deed of the year would turn into an hour long discussion on whose fucken truck it was in the first place. Maybe her sixty years as a Vampire were finally starting to erase all traces of her humanity. She'd always hoped it would happen sooner or later but something about this clumsy little human was making her pine for her own long lost mortality.

"So can you jump me? I mean jump my truck? I mean jump the batteries? Or whatever you call it?" Bella asked oblivious to her influence on the breathtaking Vampire.

"Yes." It was all Rosalie could say without bursting into laughter, something she hadn't done in a really long time.

Rosalie pulled her red sports car up to Bella's truck and lifted the hoods on both. She knew that jumping the batteries like this wouldn't be good for her cars electrical system but figured she'd have to help now. Rosalie hooked up the connectors and before she realized what she'd down she accidently touched the two live ends together. There was a huge spark and the jumper cables burst into flames. Bella freaked out instantly and started yelling like a wild woman.

"Shit! Fuck! Oh my God your hands are on fire!!" Bella was practically running in circles.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! It's okay!" Rosalie yelled and showed Bella her untouched hands then threw the smoking jumper cables out into the sand.

"I saw your fucking hands on fire!! I'll call an ambulance!" Bella went for her truck to get her phone. Her hands were too shaky to dial properly. She turned back to check on Rosalie but she was already in her car peeling out of the parking lot.

Bella stood there with her jaw hanging open trying to go through what had just happened. She knew she saw Rosalies hands on fire. She knew the entire cables had melted but there wasn't a single burn on Rosalies hands. And why did she leave in such a hurry? Bella walked over to where the smoldering cables lay and tried her damnedest to figure it out.

**I haven't written chapter two yet but am really looking forward to taking a stab at it tomorrow. Thanks for reading. You guys rock!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews. Also sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter 2

Rosalie's car came to a screeching halt about a ¼ mile down the road. She was cursing herself for offering her help in the first place. She knew it was best to keep her interactions with humans down to a minimum. Up until today, hanging out on that side of the lake had always been safe. Now she was starting to think that her returning to her favorite house in Washington was a bad idea. At first she'd made up her mind to only stay for a few days but now it had been months and she was still living alone in that huge house hidden way back in the trees. Rosalie's thoughts came back to the woman she'd just met on the beach. The girl was a wreck looking for a place to happen but Rosalie found it almost endearing. She'd made up her mind. Rosalie just couldn't leave the girl stranded out here. But how was she going to explain the burning hands thing? Obviously telling the truth was out of the question. Rosalie decided she'd just try to bullshit her way out of it. It wouldn't be the first time, after all.

"You came back." Bella said as she got out of the truck and walked over to Rosalie's car.

"I panicked. I apologize. Can I give you a ride home?" Rosalie said as she motioned to the passenger side of her car.

Bella really didn't know if she should trust Rosalie now but she really needed to get home and make some calls to get Charlie's truck home before he got home himself.

"I promise I won't bite." Rosalie joked, easing Bellas apprehension.

"That would be great." Bella smiled back.

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Bella broke the silence by asking questions. Rosalie explained that she'd lived in Forks a few years then her family moved away but she missed it and decided to come back for a few weeks to check on the house and spend some time alone. Bella remembered the house, remembered it looking so huge even from the road. It seemed strange to her that one person would feel comfortable there all alone.

"Don't you get lonely?" Bell a finally asked Rosalie.

"Not as much as you'd think." Rosalie didn't offer any more information than was necessary.

All of Bellas questions were finally starting to calm Rosalie down. She started wondering if she'd be able to be around humans again. Maybe a good friend was all she needed but she knew that a human friend would probably be too much temptation. After much needed help with directions they finally pulled into Bella's driveway. They sat in silence for a moment, this time it was Rosalie who broke the ice.

"Thanks Bella, you gave a distraction that I didn't know I needed." Rosalie finally said.

"I should be the one thanking you." Bella said back. "I didn't really think I'd find anyone in this town to talk to…..well aside from Charlie." She added.

All the tension in Rosalie's body seemed to evaporate and she turned to Bella and smiled a magnificent smile. Bella felt herself start to blush but not out of embarrassment this time. She was blushing because she felt like she was in the company of an angel. Bella reached over and gently put her hand on Rosalies cold one.

"Are you okay? I mean I thought you'd be burnt after what happened earlier." She said before Rosalie pulled her hand back.

"I enjoyed myself today but there are some things that you should keep your nose out of okay?" Rosalie was becoming icy again.

"Hey I didn't mean to pry or whatever I was just worried. You seem all sad and shit. Like you need a hug or something." Bella really was worried.

Bella rooted around in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen then she wrote her name and number down and handed it to Rosalie.

"You should call me or something. We can grab a bite or see a movie, yeah?" Bella was trying to cheer Rosalie up now.

"That sounds like fun now that you mention it." Rosalie gave in and leaned over to sort of hug Bella.

Where Bella came from, when you hug someone, you hug like them like you mean it. So she leaned in and hugged Rosalie back a little harder than the blonde had anticipated. Then something really out of left field happened. Rosalie leaned in closer too and returned the hug but with more fervor and intent. Bella's cheeks started to get warm again but were instantly cooled from Rosalie's embrace. Before they ended the hug Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear, "You came along at the perfect time."

"I agree." Bella whispered back.

And then with that little hug it seemed like two people had bonded beyond words. Bella felt like she'd made friends with someone so amazing she must have been dreaming. And Rosalie was so enthralled with Bella and all her humanness she just wouldn't let herself see beyond the ever present truth. Would the truth be end of something that really never started? Or could it be the beginning of something great? Neither of them knew but each figured it would be well worth the effort.

After Bella had made arrangements for a tow truck to go get Charlies truck in the morning she took a long hot shower and ended up sprawled on her bed waiting sleep to catch up with her but sleep didn't seem to want to play along. She'd wished she'd gotten Rosalies number earlier.

Rosalie sat in the big empty house staring out the kitchen window. She held her phone in her hand, contemplating if it was too soon to call Bella. Maybe just a text. So she started hitting keys.

Bellas phone beeped with a new message. She eagerly opened it, read the message and smiled the biggest smile she'd smiled in ages. Then she read the message again.

Sweet dreams Bella. Look forward to seeing u again.

Bella quickly saved the number and texted back:

night Rosalie. Cant wait to see u again too.

But each of them knew that it really couldn't be that easy. Or could it?

**Chapter 3 could be a tad more "lemony" (I just learned that word lol) Thanks for all the reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the delayed update 

Degrees

Chapter 3

The next morning Bella woke up feeling completely energized again. The day before came back to her in a rush of three different feelings. She felt warm and fuzzy from her interactions with Rosalie, so much that she'd decided to see if she could get things to go a bit further. Maybe a lunch date or even a dinner date? Then came the other feeling, the yin to the opposing yang. Bella was a tad scared of Rosalie, but her intrigue out weighed it by a metric ton and with a few taps on her phone the lines of communication were started for the day.

Rosalie sat on the porch swing staring idly out at the forest when her beeping phone brought her back to reality. She didn't want to talk to any of her family members yet simply because she just didn't miss them yet. What's the point of getting away if you're on the phone all the time? Rosalie checked her messages and grinned at the little one liner she read.

_Wanna do something?_

Rosalie wrote back, hoping she didn't seem too desperate.

_What did you have in mind?_

Bella really didn't have any thing specific in mind, all she wanted to do was be around Rosalie again. She thought for a few minutes then finally came up with something appropriate but not too boring.

_Gotta meet tow truck. Meet me at the lake. 1hr?_

They both sat in silence for over five minutes. Bella thought maybe she'd been too forward too soon and Rosalie was trying to think of a good answer that wasn't too eager. Then there was the whole "vampire in the sun" thing too. She really wanted to see Bella again but it needed to be somewhere safe. Would Bella feel safe coming over to Rosalie's house? Only one way to find out so Rosalie just keyed it in.

_Can't. Will u come over to my place when ur done?_

Now it was Bella who was caught off guard. The more she got to thinking the sillier it seemed to be afraid of Rosalie. The truth was, if Bella wanted to get to know Rosalie better then going to her house was the perfect way.

_K gimme 2 hrs. c ya soon!_

After Bella got everything squared away with Charlie's truck she thought the best way to test the new battery would be to take it for a drive. She wasn't one hundred percent sure where Rosalie lived but figured it would be pretty easy to find from memory. She drove straight to the place where she remembered and aside from the jungle of under brush, she could see the big house set a few hundred yards off the road. Bella drove slowly down the driveway and parked the little truck off by itself, away from the shiny red convertible. Just as Bella was about to knock on the door Rosalie appeared and welcomed her inside. The house was nice but Bella couldn't take her eyes off Rosalie. She was wearing the tightest jeans Bella had ever seen, not that she was complaining. Those jeans showed off how perfect Rosalie's body was and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"You look amazing." Bella wondered if the outfit was for her benefit or if Rosalie just dressed like that normally.

Rosalie just turned and smiled back at Bella. There was just something about this little brunette woman that fascinated Rosalie, maybe it was the way she was dressed. Bella wore her clothes magnificently. Every curve of her body was complimented by the way her sweater sat or the way her jean sagged just a little off her hips. Rosalie was licking her lips and using all her willpower not to blurt out her thoughts. They eventually went out to the back of the house and leaned on the railing just making small talk for a few minutes.

"So, Rosalie," Bella just loved that name. "Are you single?"

If she could have blushed, Rosalie certainly would have. It seemed like Bella was reading her mind.

"Eternally." Rose sighed.

"That sounds like a loooong time." Bella replied.

"Do you want to do something about it?" Rose asked wryly.

"Jeez, you know you can be kind of intimidating." Bella said as a smile crossed her lips.

"That would explain the eternal single-ness." Rosalie said as she took a step away from Bella.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I promise." Bella winked as she reached for Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie jerked her hand away before Bella even got close.

"Shoot, I think I should go…" Bella regretted her action.

"No, please don't." Rosalie almost cried out as she stood in front of Bella, blocking her, "Bella I'm a Vampire!"

"Shit." Bella said while shaking her head. "I've struck out before but this is a new one. Look, I've gotta go. This is getting weird."

All within the blink of an eye Rosalie grabbed Bellas hand and placed it on her cold chest where her heart beat should be. Bella looked shocked but didn't move her hand. Instead, she placed her other warm hand on top of Rosalie's cold one and moved in closer.

"Tha…that's amazing." Was all Bella could mutter. "Is that why you're so…so perfect?" She asked, looking up at Rosalie's flawless facial features. Rosalie just nodded, looking ashamed. Bella then started moving her hands away from Rosalie's chest. She moved her hands all the way over Rosalie's shoulders and then down her arms when she stopped their hands were in each others. Bella couldn't figure out how something so cold and could be so soft and smooth, but she didn't care. Bella stood on her tip toes and moved in to whisper in Rosalie's ear. "I don't care what you are, you're truly amazing."

Before Bella moved away any further she planted a tender kiss on Rosalie's cheek and then another at the corner of her mouth before she made her way to those exquisite lips she'd been thinking about all night. Rosalie was so shocked from the kiss on her cheek that she almost couldn't believe the feel of warm lips on her cold ones. Her hands instinctively wrapped around Bella's waist to deepen the kiss. And then they were kissing like it was the end of the world. Bellas hands found their way into Rosalie's thick blonde hair and then slowly moved down to slide into the back of Rosalie's jeans. More cold skin, but it was such a turn on that Bella just couldn't get enough of it. Their tongues interlaced perfectly and the long the kiss lasted the better it got, so good in fact that Bella found herself getting weak in the knees and had to force herself to pull back.

All Bella could say was, "Do you have a bed? We need a bed!" And before she knew it Rosalie was whisking her upstairs and into the bedroom.

Bella wanted to be in control so she grabbed Rosalie's hands in hers and backed her towards the bed. Wrapping her arms around Rosalie's waist she slid her hands up her cool back and maneuvered the pale pink shirt over Rosalie's head. Bella dropped her head and kissed along Rosalie's collar bone all the way down to the edge of her lacy bra. Then she unbuttoned those perfect jeans and slid them off and gently pushed Rosalie onto the bed. "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you." Bella whispered softly into Roses' ear.

"You're not afraid?" Rosalie asked shyly.

Bella answered with a deep kiss and Rosalie knew there wasn't an once of fear in this beautiful humans body. The only thing she could feel was warmth and desire. So much desire that it was out of their control. Clothes began to hit the floor as two bodies became one. Still facing each other, Rosalie sat up with Bella in her lap and slowly began to run her hand all the way down until it Bella's wet center. Bella let out a moan and moved herself closer to Rosalie and lower on her hand. After just enough hestitation to find Bellas lips with her own, Rosalie began to fuck Bella with her fingers. Slowly and painstakingly deliberate at first but when she felt Bella start to lose herself Rosalie's fingers started working harder and faster and Bella nearly exploded with moans of pleasure. Rosalie cupped Bella with her hand until she couldn't wait anymore and finally raised her hand to taste the sweetness on her fingers. Amazing. Perfect. Intoxicating. Those were the only words Rosalie could think of as she held this sweet gift in her arms.

Bella was so over come and exhausted all she wanted to do was be held by Rosalie for hours on end. She felt that they'd achieved a closeness that needed no words. Bella had actually felt Love for the first time in years. The way Rosalie held her, cradled her even, it seemed so safe. Neither one of them wanted to ruin the moment with conversation so they stayed quiet for a long time before Rosalie finally broke the silence.

"I've never felt this before." Rose said in a surprised tone.

"Never felt what?" Bella asked.

***A/N sort of a bad place to end…sorry. I just wanted to add a chapter before I lost my train of thought. Lol Thanks for reading!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I've never felt this before." Rose said in a surprised tone.

"Never felt what?" Bella asked.

"I've felt never so at ease with anyone, Vampire or Human." Rosalie almost whispered.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Bella asked as she snuggled in even closer to Rose.

Rosalie sighed and leaned closer to kiss Bella's forehead. "It's wonderful."

They stayed in Rosalie's bedroom for the rest of the afternoon. At first Bella was a bit reserved about asking Rosalie about her past and all of her Vampire qualities but after the first few questions it was easy. Bella found out that Vampires sort of glowed in the sunlight and that Rosalie had never even tasted human blood in her lifetime. That one fact alone proved to Bella that she had nothing to fear in this amazing new relationship.

At about seven that same night Bella finally got so hungry she couldn't hide it anymore. She asked Rose if there was any food in the house but there wasn't so it was time to go back in to the real world. Rosalie was sad to hear that Bella was leaving but they made plans to meet up again in a few hours after Bella had some dinner and checked in with Charlie and his court case stuff. Both were more than eager to hook up again as soon as possible.

Rosalie stood in the driveway as Bella drove away. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of seeing Bella again. The afternoon before had been incredible. Rosalie felt like a new person. She even wondered in Bella had some power for melting stone hearted vampires.

Bella drove home a little faster than she should have. She figured that the sooner she got home and ate the sooner she could go back to that great house and that feeling of "new" that Rose gave her. As soon as she got home Bella checked the messages. Apparently Charlie was being held up another few days because of some legal loophole. Though she missed him dearly Bella was sort of elated that she wouldn't have to split her time for a few days. The shower was great, the frozen pizza seemed like a four star meal and all that was left was to pack a small bag. Bella decided to forego the back so she didn't seem too presumptuous to Rosalie.

At a little after ten that same night Rosalie was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom. For the first time in years she was actually dressing to catch the eye of someone other than herself. Bella had made Rosalie feel human again. Her warmth, her passion, her ability to be emotional without being irritating, it all made Rosalie feel warm and fuzzy inside. Then there were the other ways that Bella made Rosalie feel. Her warm skin against Rosalie's cold skin, Bella's soft sweaty limbs entangled in Rosalie's marble white ones. Rosalie finally decided on a loose fitting pair of Capri's and a white button down shirt, nothing over the top but still sexiness enough for a late night meeting.

Bella was just about to knock on the door when Rosalie appeared out of nowhere again.

"How do you do that?" Bella asked laughing.

"I could smell you as soon as you turned in the driveway. How was the pizza?" Rosalie asked as she winked.

"Awesome. You made me work up an appetite. How was your uh….did you eat?" Bella regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Rosalie shook her head, "I'm good for a few more days."

When they walked in the house it was easy to tell right away that there were scented candles burning everywhere. The smells all went together nicely but Bella preferred the smell of her new Lovers hair.

"What do you want to do, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she took Bellas hand and pulled it up to her lips to kiss.

Bella just turned red and started to laugh. "Geez, I don't know," she said, rolling her eyes.

"How about a Movie?" Rosalie suggested.

And then they were all cuddled up on the couch watching some romance about a man and a woman who couldn't get their shit together. Rosalie was bored off her ass but was afraid to move because Bella had fallen fast asleep with their fingers entwined. After a small eternity the movie ended and the credits started rolling. Rosalie gently took Bella in her arms and tried to take her upstairs to bed without waking her. Bella woke up though and looked a little shocked at being carried. Once she realized what was going on she relaxed and enjoyed the pampering.

"I could get used to this." Bella said sleepily.

"Me too." Rosalie said as she laid Bella down on the bed.

"I was going to bring something to sleep in but it just seemed …I don't know." Bella said.

"I suppose there is only one remedy for that now isn't there?" Rosalie teased.

Bella grinned as she started getting undressed. Rosalie couldn't take her eyes off of Bella's amazing human body. It was amazing to her how the warmth emanated around the room. When Bella tossed her last piece of clothing into the pile on the floor she looked up to find two very hungry looking golden eyes staring at her.

"Your turn." Bella said as she crawled into the giant bed again.

Rosalie was not the least bit shy and instantly disrobed at Vampire speed. When she was done she could feel Bella's eyes all over her, Rose loved the feeling of being ogled.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Bella said as she was shaking her head.

Rosalie smiled.

"Seriously, I feel like you were created just for me. Everything about you seems to be placed exactly how I always pictured my soul mate." Bella's eyes were tearing up.

"How is it that you're not afraid of me, Bella? I could kill you." Rosalie was moving closer to the bed now.

"You wouldn't." Bella was so sure she could feel it in her whole body.

"You're so sure, aren't you? I've never known a human like you." Rosalie was shocked.

"Give me your hand." Bella said as she reached out.

Rosalie placed her hand in Bellas as she was guided to where Bellas heart was nearly beating right out of her chest.

"Doesn't it just feel right to you?" Bella asked.

"Don't you think it could be too soon?" Rose asked.

"No." Bella was certain.

Rosalie was thinking a mile a minute. She'd never been the type to abandon all reason and be spontaneous with anything, let alone her feelings. But there was something about Bella that made her want to let loose and just go for it. Right when she was about to confess her feelings to Bella, Rosalie's phone rang. She checked the display, _Alice calling. _

"I better answer. It's my sister Alice, it could be important." Rosalie knew that there was a good chance Alice had seen something and needed to warn Rose.

"Hi Alice," Rose said into the receiver.

Bella couldn't believe the bad timing of that stupid phone. She didn't know Rose's sister but didn't like her already.

Rosalie closed her phone and said, "I have to go out of state. My family needs to tell me something important that apparently can't happen over the phone."

"Right, okay." Bella was disappointed beyond words. Angry even.

"Please don't be mad, Bella. I'll be back as soon as I can. I have every intention of finishing this conversation. In fact, stay here if you want. Make yourself at home. Wait for me?" Rosalie felt so guilty.

There was no soothing Bella though. Of all the stupid things she'd done in her life this felt like the worst. How could she have bared her soul to someone she hardly knew?

"Just call me when you get back. I'm gonna get dressed and get out of here." It was easy to tell Bella was upset.

Rosalie just hung her head as she watched Bella quickly get dressed and head for the door. Was she seeing Bella for the last time? God she hoped not.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Bella replied as she walked past Rose and out to her truck.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you like the new chapter!! **__****_

Chapter 5

Rosalie drove west all through the night. Alice had given her an address in Denver and a time to show up. Rose hated that she had to leave Bella like that. She felt like she was leaving someone really important behind. Bella and Rosalie had hardly even known each other but three days but it felt like an eternity. Their connection was unmistakable. Rose still couldn't believe that Bella wasn't afraid of her. It was a huge step to tell her the truth, and for once it paid off. Now all Rose had to do was worry about whatever Alice had in store for her.

Two hours later Rosalie's car pulled into a swanky hotel in downtown Denver. She made her way up the room Alice had told her about and knocked on the door. Alice answered and pulled Rosalie into a tight hug.

"Alice what did you see?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"I saw you with a human, Rosalie. And worst of all, you weren't killing her. The vision was unclear and it scared me. I saw fire or something flaming. I was so afraid for you! Will you tell me what's going on?" Alice pleaded.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, I promise." Rosalie was disappointed that Alices vision had meant nothing.

"But I've never seen you like that! You were all naked and stuff….." Alice cut off.

"You dragged me all the way out here to ask about my sex life?!" Rosalie was yelling.

"Well, not exactly." Alice defended. "I had a second vision that wasn't as vague. It was actually really sweet and I was trying to tell you but your phone must be dead or silenced or something…..btw it's nice to see you happy for a change." Alice was giggling now.

"Oh no…oh no…oh god. I WAS happy Alice. I met someone great and amazing and then you called and I panicked and probably fucked the whole thing up!" Rosalie was holding her head in her hands.

"Rose I'm sorry. But there's good news. From the vision I had it looks like you two might kiss and make up. You should head back to Washington." Alice suggested.

"Alice you can't just call and demand that I drop what I'm doing whenever you have a vision with me in it, ok?? I've met someone and that's all I'm going to say." They hugged and Rosalie left.

It took all of three minutes for Rosalie to run back to her car and back to Forks at the top speed. Before she left town she made sure to get a car charger for her phone.

Bella was sitting in Charlies empty house silently cursing her-self for the last two days. She'd met a strange beautiful woman, almost lit her on fire, gone to her house, found out she was a Vampire then had mind blowing sex and lost her all inside of thirty-six hours. Bella regretted leaving Rosalies house in a huff. That's the kind of immature shit she'd grown out of years ago. She couldn't help but feel hopeless though. Bella felt like she'd just scratched the surface of someone truly unique and one phone call basically ruined it all. Bella had tried texting Rosalie at least five times since they parted but there were no replies.

When her cell phone rang, Bella nearly attacked it.

"Hello?" She blurted.

"Hey Honey, it's dad. I'm so sorry but I'm not going to make it home until next week. But you should drive up and see me or something. What do you think?" Charlie asked sheepishly.

"Hey Dad, that sucks you won't make it home but if it's all the same I think I'd rather hang out here than head into the city." Bella hoped he wouldn't think she was being rude.

"No Bells that's fine. I promise to make it up to you when I get back. So how're things going? Catching up with old friends?" He asked.

"Sort of." Bella said into her phone.

They said their goodbyes and as Bella was about to head up stairs her phone beeped a few times. She grabbed it and looked to see that she had two new text messages, they were from Rosalie, finally. The first read: _just got your msgs. My phone died. So so sorry bella! _The second read: _I'll be home in the morning. Forgive me? _

Bella keyed in her answer and continues upstairs to shower and head to bed.

As she laid in bed that night Bella couldn't get one thing off her mind. Rosalie. Her cool skin, her soft hair, her perfect lips and how well Rosalie used them…..it was going to be a long night.

Rosalie checked her messages as she drove back home to Washington. She was happy there was a message from Bella, even happier at what the message said: _Come over for breakfast_

About an hour later Rosalie drove up her driveway and put her car in the empty garage. She checked the clock, it was only 5am. She figured Bella wouldn't be up for a few hours so there was nothing but time to kill. Rosalie went up into the house and decided to soak in some hot water and relax after her long drive. The warm water always made her feel like a little less of a cold creature. Bella made her feel warm like that too. Rosalie couldn't wait to see Bella again.

When Rosalie got to Bellas house she was starting to feel nervous again. She kept checking herself over and over again in the rearview mirror. Finally she made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. Bella answered and it was instantly evident to Rose what she had missed so much. The warmth that came from Bellas body was intoxicating. All Rosalie could do was grab Bella into a loving embrace and just hold on.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Rosalie whimpered.

"Hey, it's okay. That's the past, let's just move on okay?" Bella offered.

"You're right." Rosalie said as Bella lead her into the house.

"I know you don't eat so I thought maybe we could watch t.v. or talk or something. I guess we don't know that much do we?" Bella almost blushed.

"We know the important things." Rosalie answered. "Show me your room." She added.

The two went upstairs, hand in hand, and stopped at the doorway to the room Bella had been sleeping in. Rosalie walked right in and checked out every little nook and cranny. Normally it would have taken minutes but Rose was done in seconds. Then she made herself comfortable on the bed and motioned for Bella to come sit beside her. Instead of sitting beside Rosalie, Bella sat in her lap staring right into to Rosalies strange eyes.

"You smell good…" Bella whispered.

"Bella you should be angry with me, not trying to seduce me." Rosalie replied.

"I just want to feel your cool body Rose, I feel hot." Bella put her hand to her head.

"Your heart is racing too." Rosalie could hear it perfectly.

"See what you do to me?" Bella was kissing Rosalie's neck and moving further down.

With a minor amount of growling and purring both of them were naked and writhing in each others arms. They went on and on until Bella finally fell asleep in Rosalie's arms. It was still so strange for Rosalie to feel the warmth of a human so close to her own cold body. She laid still as a stone lightly stroking Bellas hair until she felt something wet and warm hit her skin around where Bellas head was laying on her shoulder. Rosalie moved around to see that two drops of blood had landed on her collar bone and they'd come from from Bellas nose.

"Shit Bella wake up!" Rosalie was panicking and shaking Bella by her shoulders.

"Wh…what's the matter? Why are you freaking out?" Bella asked warily.

"You're bleeding from your nose…..and you got some on me!!" Rosalie was yelling now, her demeanor changing quickly. Bella didn't understand what the big deal was until she looked at Rosalie and saw her pretty yellow eyes turning darker and darker. Then she knew what the problem was immediately.

Bella saw Rosalie lunge and the only words she could get out were, "Rose NO!!!""


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this took so long. Hope ya'll like it!! **

Degrees Chapter 6

"Rose, NO!!!" Bella hollered out but it was too late. Rosalie had already lept out the bedroom window and disappeared into the nearby woods.

Bella ran into the bathroom and saw her terrible looking reflection in the mirror. Her hair was jutting out all over the place. Her eyes looked like they'd not had rest in months and then there was the stream of blood running from her nose and down to her chin. Way to go, Bella_, _she thought to herself.

After a quick shower and some cold breakfast Bella did what she'd been putting off all morning. She called Rosalie but only got voicemail.

"_Rose, it's Bella. I'm so sorry about the nosebleed. Please call me back. I miss you already."_

The message was short and to-the-point so now all she could do was pray Rosalie called her back.

Rosalie was sitting on the floor in the corner of the empty garage. She was so afraid she was going to hurt Bella that she left without any of her belongings, including her car. So much for sneaking out of town and never having to deal with the embarrassment of completely over reacting at the sight of two drops of blood. Bella was probably thinking of how huge of a mistake she'd made.

After a few hours Rose finally made her way into the house to shower and get dressed. She decided it was the best time to check her voicemail. She grabbed the phone on the wall and dialed in her own number. Strange, her mailbox was full.

Message one: "_Rose, it's Bella. I'm so sorry about the nosebleed. Please call me back. I miss you already."_

Message two: "_Hey it's me, Bella…again. Uhm…please call me?"_

Message three: _"It's Bella. I'm bringing your car home. It's taking up space."_

Rosalie was about to run out the door when she almost collided with a very angry looking Bella.

"Watch where you're going!" Bella blurted.

"Sorry!" Rosalie said quickly.

Bella threw the car keys at Rosalie and turned to walk away but she turned back around and said, "You know Rosalie, you could have called me back! I was worried about you but obviously you were here safe and sound at home! Thanks for leaving me hanging…again!"

"I'm sorry.." Rosalie pleaded.

"Seems like that's all you ever say to me." Bella said in almost a whisper.

"Will you come inside, please?" Rosalie asked as she held her hand out to Bella.

"What for? Huh? What's the point? I'm falling for you but you're making me crazy Rose! Is it worth it?" Bella was losing her temper. She wanted nothing more than to run into Rosalies arms but knew she had to stand her ground.

Rosalie was dumbfounded.

"Well??" Bella said as she thew her arms up.

"Are you kidding me??" Bella was mad and hurt and she had to leave before she started to cry. "I'm walking home. Don't follow me."

Rosalie did follow Bella home though it was from a distance. She'd never be able to live with herself if anything happened to Bella on the long walk home. It took forever but Bella finally stumbled into her house, shutting off all the lights as she made her way upstairs. Rosalie sat outside wondering if she should go up and see if Bella was ready to talk. Probably not, better go home.

Days and days passed by with no communication between the two women. Bella was as mad as a wet hen and Rosalie was feeling sheepish and stupid for letting this all happen in the first place. Neither was ready or willing to make the first move.

After a few more days Charlie finally came home and Bella was at least able to talk to someone again. Charlie was full of stories so all Bella had to do was sit and listen. The conversation finally came to a wall when Charlie asked Bella what she'd been up to. Bella tried to skim over the whole meeting Rosalie thing but Charlie picked up on it right away.

"So I'm probably crashing the party then huh?" Charlie teased.

"Not much of a party Dad." Bella grumbled.

"Okay…?" Charlie fished a bit.

"I don't know Dad…..I think I ruined it all…..I don't know." Bella said as she hung her head.

"I don't know what to tell you Bells…" Charlie was visibly uncomfortable. "All I can think of is, 'Go with your heart?'" he said questionly.

"I know, I know..it's just that, well, my heart has all ready jumped in with both feet it's just my brain that's holding me back." Bella was mostly thinking out loud.

"You'll do what's right Bells. You've always been a smart girl." Charlie said as he went into the living room and turned on the t.v.

Bella left the house and sat on the steps trying to figure out her next move. It was true, she was falling for Rosalie but it seemed one sided to her and she was afraid to go too far without knowing how Rose felt for sure. She'd definitely have to sleep on it.

Rosalie sat alone in the huge house with her phone in one hand and her car keys in the other. For the first time in centuries she had no idea what to do next. She wanted to make things right with Bella; confess her true feelings and skip off in to the sunset. But the pessimist in her wanted to bail and cut things off. After hours of thought Rosalie did what her heart had begged her to do from the get-go; she called Bella.

Bellas phone rang three times before she finally answered. She knew who it was but was afraid of the impending conversation.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"It's worth it Bella. I'm worth it. I…I've missed you." It was Rosalies velvety voice.

Bella said nothing.

"I'm scared Bella. I haven't felt like this in a long long time." Rosalie was pleading.

"I can't keep doing this Rose." Bella was fighting her own feelings.

There was silence on the line. Too much silence. It was getting uncomfortable.

"Hello???" Bella asked warily but the line was dead.

"I'm here. I'll always be here, Bella. You've become a part of me. I know I'm not perfect but just give me a chance, please? Will you let me show you the real Rosalie Hale?" Rose asked as she closed her eyes and listened for Bellas response.


	7. Chapter 7

Desgrees Chapter 7

"I'd like nothing better.!" Bella almost shouted into her phone.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at 4pm, Bella." Rosalie was smiling huge and hoped it didn't come across that way through the phone.

"Great, see you then." Bella said with relief.

Rosalie didn't have to take time to plan the perfect date. She'd always known that when she met that someone special there was only one place she'd want take her. If you drove far enough into the woods and was able to hike for a bit longer you'd come across a little cove off the river that seemed like a tiny bit of Eden right there in Washington. Rosalie had came her often and just loved everything about it. The smells, the way the light came in through the trees and especially the romantic way the water pooled around the mossy banks.

Bella looked at the clock, it was 3pm. She was so excited to see Rose but at the same time she was nervous that they'd argue and disagree. Bella was just going to try to enjoy the time alone and forget about everything else.

There was a knock at the door. Bella answered the door eagerly but what she saw caused her jaw to hit the floor and her eyes nearly bulge out of her head. Rosalie was standing on her porch wearing the most amazing blue dress she'd ever laid eyes on. The dress hugged her body in the most erotic ways yet seemed to also look completely casual. Her hair shined like gold and was beautifully curled and rolling past her shoulders. Then Bella saw something very odd. Rosalie was in her bare feet.

"You look…wow…amazing." Bella said in awe.

"I'm glad you approve. I was thinking of you when I got dressed." Rosalie said as she winked.

"How'd I get so lucky…" Bella said to herself. "Where are your shoes though?"

"It's not exactly 'heel terrain' where we're going." Rose flashed her million dollar smile.

"Am I underdressed?" Bella asked.

"No, you're perfect as you are. I felt like dressing up. More of the real me coming out I suppose. Shall we go?" Rosalie asked holding out her hand as she always did.

They hadn't drove for long when Rosalie reached over and grabbed Bellas hand gently kissed the back of it. Bella had the distinct feeling that she was being courted all old-school style. She liked it though.

"This is nice," Bella said as she gave Roses hand a little squeeze. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Rose said mischievously.

They hadn't driven long, Bella wasn't paying attention to the road much anyway so she didn't really know where they were. They parked the car and carefully walked through the woods for a short while. Bella now understood while Rosalie had gone shoeless.

What Bella saw next was a real shocker. Beside the river was a perfect little mini meadow with a blanket laid out in the centre. Rosalie walked over to the blanket, sat down and gestured for Bella to follow her. Bella walked over and sat down cross legged directly across from Rosalie.

"It's so beautiful here." Bella said in a near whisper.

"I think so too." Rosalie said distantly.

Bella looked at Rosalie and raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry," Rosalie sighed out. "In my dreams, nobody has ever trusted me enough to come up here alone with me."

"Maybe this is a new dream. Maybe everything that happens from this moment on is meant to happen a specific way. Just for us…?" Bella said questioningly.

"You said something to me before that would have stopped a normal persons heart from beating right there on the spot. You said you were falling for me. Did you mean that?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"Yes." Bella said bluntly.

"Where will you go from here?" Rosalie seemed to be preparing for the worst.

"I don't know. I've never had a plan through all of this. Honestly. I'd like to be wherever you are." Bella said through a smile.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot, Bella. Uh, how would you feel about maybe staying at my house for a few days?" Rosalie was brightening up again.

"Whoa…that's uh….well, it sounds great!" Bella said as she jumped up and threw herself into Rosalie's arms.

They stayed in the meadow for a long time just talking and learning more about each other. Rosalie learned how stubborn and determined Bella could be once she set her mind to something. Bella confessed that knew she wanted more than a friendship from Rosalie the moment they'd locked eyes at the beach those weeks ago. Rosalie admitted that she'd felt the same and that when she went to Denver after their first 'meeting' it was as if she'd left a part of her behind in Washington.

Eventually Rosalie ended up piggy backing a very sleepy Bella back to the car and drove in silence all the way back to Bella's house.

"Hey Gorgeous, time to wake up." Rosalie whispered as she tried to gently nudge Bella awake.

"Mmmm…did I sleep the whole way?" Bella asked groggily.

"Yes, my dear, you did. Snoring most of the way as well." Rosalie teased.

"Very funny! Hey, I thought we were gonna go to your place?" Bella asked as she went into a pout.

"I'd like to be a little more prepared, okay? I should buy you some groceries and other things you'll need. Plus I need to get a few things for myself too." Rosalie explained.

"Okay, sounds good." Bella mumbled.

"Are you feeling all right, sweetie?" Rosalie asked as she felt Bellas forehead.

"Just tired, and swept off my feet…" Bella answered sleepily.

"Hmmm…" Rosalie wasn't convinced. Bella seemed paler than normal and had dark circles under her eyes. Rosalie felt a pang of guilt for not bringing her home earlier.

"Don't worry so much about me, babe. I'm fine. Seriously. I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait." Bella said as she put her hand up to Rosalie's face.

"I'll come get you in the morning." Rosalie said then kissed Bella goodnight.

"Bella, are you going to introduce me to your friend?!?" Charlie suddenly blurted from the porch.

"Oh! Dad I didn't see you standing there. Sure, this is Rosalie Hale. I'm going to stay around Forks for a while and Rosalie offered me a room at her house." Bella was a terrible liar.

"Right. I'm not blind Bella. It's nice to meet you Rosalie. I trust you'll take good care of my daughter?" Charlie was pulling the father card.

"Of course." Rosalie replied politely.

After Rosalie drove off Bella and Charlie went in the house and sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes. Finally Charlie spoke.

"She seems nice." Charlie said.

"Yeah," Bella replied and added, "she's pretty amazing too Dad."

"So…you're together then?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah we are. Very together." Bella said as she began to blush.

"A girl." Charlie said it like he was thinking out loud.

"Don't start Dad. It just snuck on me…I think I'm in Love with her." Bella blurted out.

"Easy Bella. I wasn't going to say anything. In fact I've met someone myself. I was going to tell you earlier but I wanted to make sure it was serious, and it is. I'm going to Seattle tomorrow to spend the weekend with her." Charlie confessed.

"Dad that's great!" Bella said as she hugged him and then headed off to bed.

By the time Bella got to the top of the stairs she was nearly asleep on her feet. She went straight into her bedroom and laid down only to be jolted to alertness by another damn nosebleed. About twenty minutes later she got the bleeding stopped and went back to sleep, grateful that Rosalie hadn't been there to notice the momentary weakness.

At around 10am the next morning Rosalie was quite satisfied with herself for getting all her errands done. Feeling that the house was sufficiently stocked Rosalie picked up her cell and dialed up Bella. That was strange, it just rang and rang then went to voicemail. Rosalie was wishing she'd asked Bella for her house number right about now. She waited another thirty minutes and then tried again with the same result. Rosalie decided to go get in the car and drive down to Bellas. Before she took off she tried one more time and finally an answer. It was Charlie.

"Is this Rosalie?" Charlie asked hastily.

"Yes it is." Was all Rosalie could say.

"This is Bellas dad. I don't know how to tell you this…Bellas in the hospital and she's asking for you." Charlie sounded near tears.

Rosalie could only think of one thing to say, "I'm on my way!"

**A/N sorry for the delayed update. Hope you all like the chapter and thanks for the great reviews!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Degrees Chapter 8

Rosalie drove maniacally into Forks and made it in record time to the Hospital. She shut off the car and ran into the lobby of the hospital. Of course there was a line up at the reception desk. This simply wouldn't do. Rosalie had never been the patient type so she did the next best thing from asking which room Bella was in; she sniffed her out. Rosalie started wandering toward the stairs, following her nose. Bella definitely wasn't on the first floor. The scent was getting stronger as Rosalie got to the second floor. Ah, there was Charlie talking to a doctor. He looked terrible. It was must be serious.

Rosalie ignored the ongoing conversation and went straight into the room she knew Bella was resting in. There, looking pale and lifeless was a sleeping Bella. Rosalie moved carefully over to the bed and held Bellas hand. It wasn't even as warm as usual. Rosalie bent down to kiss Bellas forehead. That's when she knew something was off, way off. Gone was the sweet smell that sang to her soul and now present was the smell of illness. Rosalie stood up straight and cleared the smell from her nose.

"I'm glad you're here. She just fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Charlie was suddenly speaking very low at Rosalies side.

"What's wrong with her…?" Rosalie asked while shaking her head in disbelief.

"The doctor says it's a tumour, in her brain. There's….there's nothing they can do." Charlie said as choked back tears.

"Nothing?!? Nothing they can do? That's nonsense. There is always something they can do. This is bullshit!" Rosalie was losing her cool.

"Okay calm down." Charlie said as he carefully turned to walk out of the room, gesturing for Rosalie to follow him.

"I don't want her to know, you got it?!" Charlie was being slightly forceful.

"So you plan on uttering complete nonsense for the duration of this?" Rosalie asked but Charlie could tell it wasn't a question.

"What's your suggestion then?" Charlie asked desperately.

"My father is a doctor. He's very renowned. With your permission I'd like to ask him to take a look at Bellas chart." Rosalies mind was going a mile a minute now.

"If you think it'll help." Charlie gave in.

Rosalie sat in her car with her cell in her hand, afraid to make the call. What if there was nothing her father could do? What if this was a hopeless fight? What if she lost Bella before they even had a decent chance? Enough questions, time to make the call.

"Carlisle, I need your help. Please, please come to Forks. Someone I love is in desperate need of your help." Rosalie pleaded into the phone.

"Of course Rosalie, I'm already in the car. I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle was more than willing to help.

Rosalie didn't know how much time had passed when she heard a light tap on her car window. It was Carlisle. He looked worried. She jumped out of the car and hugged him.

"Everything is going to be all right. Come now, let's take a look at the chart." Carlisle took Rosalies hand and they made their way up to Bellas room.

Carlisle shook hands with Charlie and they stood in the hallway talking while Rosalie went in to check on Bella. She was awake now.

"Where've you been?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, my father is here. He's going to help. Don't worry okay?" Rosalie said as she stroked Bellas cheek.

"I don't understand…" Bella whispered warily. "Am I okay?? Tell me!"

"Listen to me carefully. You have a brain tumor but don't worry your pretty little head, okay? My father is going to fix everything." Rosalie didn't know that he could but she didn't have the heart to take all Bellas hope away.

"No…oh my g…." was all Bella could get out before she rolled over on to her side and started to cry uncontrollably.

Rosalie could think of nothing else to do but get up onto the bed and hold Bella as she cried.

Carlisle eventually came back in to the room and asked Rosalie to meet him back at house after Bella had fallen to sleep.

Hours later Rosalie drove home slower than normal. Finally she pulled her car into the garage and headed in to have the inevitable conversation with Carlisle. After making pleasantries Carlisle finally told Rosalie that there was nothing he could do for Bella. There was just no way to remove the tumor without killing her. Even his superior operating skills left him unable to help.

Rosalie broke down. "I've just found her Carlisle! I can't lose her! What am I going to do? I'll die right along with her…"

"There is one other option." Carlisle said, mostly to himself.

"What other option?" Rosalie looked up hopefully.

"If you are sure you want to spend eternity with her, and she is sure about you; the other option is to change her." Carlisle said in a near whisper.

"She's suffering already Carlisle. I couldn't put her through that. I just couldn't….." Rosalie trailed off.

"You of all people should know, Rosalie, that life threatening illness or injury is eliminated through this process." Carlisle assured her.

"I'm not sure I could." Rosalie was suddenly unsure.

"If you want her to live, you'll just have to." Carlisle said before he turned to leave Rosalie with her decision.

What Rosalie did next was the only thing she could think of, she went to talk to Bella.

Bella woke up in a dark empty hospital room. There were tubes coming out of each of her arms and one attached her nose. She'd never felt so alone in her life, or so panicked. Suddenly her breath was getting hard to catch. He face was getting hot and she was starting to sweat. One of the machines to her left started to beep faster and faster. Something was wrong. She started seeing red blotches in front of her eyes. Then something cool and strong was on her face. It felt like hands on both sides of her face and cool breath near her ear. It was Rosalie.

"Shhhh baby. Just relax. Try to calm down. I'm here. Just breath now" Rosalie calmed Bella down finally and they held each other in slice for a while.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Bella finally asked.

Rosalie couldn't bear to tell her so remained silent.

"Just kill me right now, Rose. Kill me when we're like this so I don't have to suffer losing you. I know it's selfish but I'm too afraid to wither away in front of you." Bella was talking crazy now. As if she'd given up.

"Don't be ridiculous." Rosalie whispered.

"I'll just do it myself. While I still can." Bella said as she tried to squirm out of Rosalies grasp.

Rosalie let out of defeated sigh. It was time for the conversation she'd been dreading since she arrived back at the hospital.

"There is another option." Rosalie whispered.

"Tell me!" Bella demanded.

"I could turn you." Rose found it hard to even think it, never mind say it.

"I don't understand." Bella was clueless.

"I could turn you into a Vampire. End your suffering. Dissipate your tumor. Prolong your life. You'd live forever. You'd never get sick or be hurt again but you'd also never change. You'd crave human blood and possibly even kill for it. BUT you'd be alive, so to speak. And, we could be together, forever. If that's what you want." Rosalie finished.

"If that's what _I _want? Don't you want to spend forever with me?" Bella asked sadly.

"Of course I do, you should know that by now." Rosalie answered.

"I love you so much. Let's do it then." Bella said as she snuggled closer to Rosalie.


	9. Authors note

Authors note:

I've tried very hard to finish this story but have a terrible case of writers block. Sorry to all you great reviewers. I won't give up though!


	10. Chapter 9

Degrees Chapter 9

Rosalie was pretty sure that Bella hadn't grasped the seriousness of being turned into a Vampire. Maybe Bella thought it was like falling asleep sick and waking up refreshed. It was impossible to know just how much Bella knew, if she knew anything at all. There really was no reason for her ever wonder though, was there? Bella didn't even know Vampires existed until Rosalie came into her life. Rosalie wondered if that chance encounter was now a blessing or a curse. It was very obvious that the two had to have a long drawn out discussion on the matter.

"How're you feeling today?" Rosalie asked as she swept into Bella's hospital room and greeted her with a quick kiss.

"I'm fine. I've been trying to call you all day." Bella said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rosalie replied and then added, "I've been helping Carlisle with some preparations."

"Okay." Bella said quietly.

Rosalie wasn't oblivious to Bella's bad mood but thought if she ignored it Bella would come out of it sooner.

"We have to have a very important talk, okay?" Rosalie wasn't really asking but Bella nodded anyway.

"I know you must have questions, Bella. I promise I will answer them as best as I can." Rosalie said as she motioned for Bella to ask away.

So Bella started, "Will it hurt?"

"Excruciatingly."

"How long will it take?"

"Two to five days."

"And the pain lasts all the while?"

"For the most part."

"Where will you bite me?"

"Carlisle will do it, I'm not sure where. I've never seen it done before."

"But you'll be there right? God, Rosalie I can't do this without you!" Bella was becoming agitated.

"Of course I'll be there! Just calm down Bella!"

"Why are you being so distant and cold Rose? What's your deal? Huh?" Bella was demanding.

"I'm scared for you and you can't seem to get a hold of how dangerous this is!" Rosalie blasted.

"Right, cause having a fucking brain tumor isn't scary at all!" Bella blasted right back.

"You're taking my words out of context." Rosalie said as she let out a big sigh.

"Rose, I WANT to do this! You don't even know that I was wondering about it before you even asked! I want to take the risk because I think you're worth it! The time we've spent together has been the best of my life so whatever I become 'after' is worth it to me. So let's stop fighting about it and get it done…k?" Bella added innocently at the end.

"I know you're right. You always are. I imagine that's why I fell in Love with you." Rosalie confessed.

"Do you think you'll still Love me after I change?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Rosalie answered without hesitation.

"Okay, now get in bed with me!" Bella said as she made room for Rosalie. After they laid there for a while Bella whispered, "I Love you too."

Rosalie lay wide awake until just after 3am. She quietly woke Bella and told her it was time. Bella got out of bed searched for her slippers while Rosalie checked the hallway for any people. The coast was clear. She slipped back into the room, scooped up Bella and shot through the halls and out an emergency door before Bella even knew what was going on. Rosalie then gently plopped Bella into the car and drove off into the dark.

"That was fun!" Bella said with a huge grin on her face.

"My little adrenaline junkie." Rosalie said as she stroked Bellas cheek, noting that her temperature seemed high already. Carlisle would have morphine and blankets ready at the house; Rosalie was thankful for that.

When they got the Rosalie's house Carlisle was standing in the drive-way. Bella was amazed at how beautiful he was, for a man.

"You must be Bella." Carlisle said as Bella opened the car door.

"That's me. You must be Rose's dad?" Bella asked.

"Yes. A pleasure to met you. Won't you come inside. The sooner we get started the sooner we can be done." Carlisle smiled politely.

The two Vampires walked Bella inside the house. She was staggering and weak so the help was much appreciated. Rosalie never let go of Bella's hand even as she and Carlisle had a very quiet intense conversation.

Carlisle had decided that he would introduce morphine into Bellas system first then wait for her to drift off to sleep. Rosalie figured Bella would be an easier patient if she wasn't wide awake and asking questions all through the process.

With her I.V. set up and wrapped in blankets Bella finally started to panic a bit.

"Now I'm scared." Bella whispered. Then her eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Okay what now?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Would you mind going out to my car and grabbing my medical bag please?" Carlisle asked in a low voice.

Rosalie ran out to the car and by the time she was back she could sense something very different in the room. Carlisle was standing next to Bella with one hand over his mouth and the other as holding Bella's hand, taking her pulse.

"It's done?" Rosalie asked impatiently. "Thank you for not making me watch." She added.

"Now we wait." Carlisle said reassuringly.

And wait they did. Rosalie had never known time to pass so slowly. It seemed like this transformation was taking years when in fact it had only been four hours. By the eighth hour things finally started to change ever so slightly. Bella's heart rate sped up and her temperature rose. Then at the eleventh hour her heart stopped and her body temperature began to drop. More and more hours passed after that with no change whatsoever. Rosalie started to worry and began berating Carlisle with questions. He assured her that this was normal and that thankfully it was almost over. It would be another ten hours until Bella started to show some sort of movement. It started with her fingertips. There was a high pitched screeching sound that was later identified as Bella's new Vampire fingernails digging into the metal arms of the gurney she was laying on top of. After that her arms started moving in a way that would not have been visible to the human eye. Soon her toes began to make little fists over and over and then her legs started to quiver and shake. Then her body went completely still and finally her eyes opened.


End file.
